Dynamic
by sasskage
Summary: Nagisa is Rei's slightly inappropriate assistant.


Rei remembered the first time he saw him. He had not expected the knock on his door so early, nor the patter of shoes on the linoleum floor as he let himself in. It had only been eight in the morning, and Rei had not even the chance to take his first sip of coffee. He had only just lifted the mug to his mouth when he took him in—missing his mouth completely and dumping the liquid, instead, down the front of his shirt.

The boy, he noticed, was aiming for a bit more of a professional look. With a soft, pale pink-colored buttoned down that brought of the lighter hues in his eyes, accentuating highlights in his hair that, otherwise, wouldn't have been as noticeable. The shirt was rolled to his forearms, showcasing the lightly tanned skin there. And, when he moved, to a certain angle, Rei could see his collarbones through the little space left unbuttoned.

He swallowed, unsure whether to tend to the coffee he had just spilt down his front, the liquid still burning as it stuck the shirt to his chest, or if he should continue staring at the boy in front of him. Who, he might add, had begun laughing.

"Shit," he giggled, covering his lips with the back of his hand. "Are you okay?"

He glanced back up at him, blushing a bit as he tried wiping the coffee off of his chest. The boy kept smiling, kneeling down to help him. Rei tried not to look down at him as the blond dabbed at his shirt with a napkin, for fear he'd stare. "I'm Nagisa, by the way." He spoke, jolting Rei away from, well, him. "I was hired as your assistant."

"Huh?"

"I was appointed here. You're Mr. Ryugazaki, yes?"

"Oh." Rei looked away from him, away from the round of his cheeks and the soft plump of his lips; face just slightly ablaze, now. "You can just call me Rei."

Nagisa let out a soft lap, looking up at him. "Well, Rei, it seems we've only just met and you already have me on my knees." Rei's blush reddened as he pursed his lips, looking back down at the boy who sat on the floor, on his knees.

"Should you really say things like that to your boss?"

* * *

"Here's your coffee, Rei-chan!" The boy smiled, setting carefully on the man's desk. The man briefly looked up at him, trying not to let his eyes linger on the blond hair that adorned his head or the way he sometimes jutted out his lip when concentrating. Nagisa had been working here for about a month, now, and still wasn't very used to the way Rei operated. He was more friendly with him than Rei would have liked, not seeming to have a professional bone in his body.

Nagisa didn't try to make another joke as inappropriate as the first day, however, to Rei's relief. But he didn't stop trying. And it was finally when Rei had enough, trying to immerse himself deeper into the work at hand, that he would finally send Nagisa away, paying more attention to his oddly colored pink eyes than the documents he was meant to read over.

"Would you mind?" He cleared his throat, looking up to the blond, just momentarily.

"Hmm?"

"Drop the chan, please."

"But, Rei-chan—" Nagisa started, drawing a pout onto his pleasantly pink lips. Rei rubbed his brow with his forefinger and thumb, sighing heavily. This was the third time he had asked Nagisa to stop, and each time, he would get the same response. He didn't have time for silly arguments.

"Nagisa," he cut him off. "Please."

"Rei-ch—"

"Rei," he corrected. The blond stared at him for a moment, just until Rei would look at him. He was frowning, making a slight noise as he did. Rei sighed.

"Nagisa, if you don't mind." The blond nodded.

"I'll come back later, Rei-chan!" He grinned. The boy waved, walking out of the door before Rei had the time to correct him. Rei carefully rubbed his temples, taking in a deep breath.

* * *

"I don't think he likes me very much," Nagisa frowned, stuffing more of his lunch into his mouth. "I don't think he's ever smiled in his entire life."

Nitori shrugged. "I'm sure he has."

Nagisa was doubtful. "How do you put up with? Rin, I mean. He's not the easily to get along with."

Nitori sighed, taking a bite of his own lunch. The silver-haired boy agreed with the blond.

Nagisa whined, leaning over the table. "I don't know what to do," he mumbled. Nitori was Rin's assistant, and even though Nagisa hadn't originally meant for them to, they had become friends. They usually spent their lunch hour together and from there, Nagisa would copiously complain to him about how unjust Rei was being to him.

Nagisa sat up, a sudden idea hitting him. He leaned closer to the boy sitting across from him, a smile pinching his flushed cheeks. "What if I—you know." Nitori's blue eyes widened.

"But—"

"Oh, like you haven't." Nitori blushed, sinking back into his chair.

"So, you have!" Nagisa's grin broadened as Nitori's blush darkened, seeping all the way down his neck and disappearing down his shirt when Rin flicked him in the ear.

"Oi," he called. "What're you doing?"

"N-noting," he stuttered. Rin looked suspiciously between them, but Nagisa said nothing, devising ways to seduce his boss.

* * *

Another week had passed, and after heavy consideration, ignoring Nitori's better judgment ("Nagisa-kun, are you sure that's a good idea?"), Nagisa decided that, yes, it was a terrific idea. But, for the love of all that was holy, he wasn't making this easy.

"I could work late with you, if you wanted. I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't mind." Nagisa said, drawing his attention away from the paperwork that had been splayed across his desk.

"You have a boyfriend?"

He laughed, waving a dismissive hand. "No, that's why he wouldn't care—see? He doesn't exist."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "You have a strange sense of humor."

"You're not an easy person to get along with."

Rei shrugged, returning back to his documents. Nagisa sighed, slightly unbuttoning his shirt and then waving a hand in front of his face, as if he were trying to cool himself off. "It sure if hot in here."

Rei glanced over at him, pointing to the door with the pen in his hand. "The door's that way. You can see yourself out, I'm sure."

Nagisa clicked his tongue, staring at the man. And, when he didn't budge, he huffed, stalking out of his office. As he often did.

* * *

Nagisa tried two more times after that. Rei being as every bit as oblivious to his latest attempts as the last. It had begun to get to the point where Nagisa had wondered if he had lost his sex appeal.

"S-sorry I'm late!" He cried, bursting through the door of his office. He had not of knocked, making Rei jump. He had been up late last night, and had apparently dozed off. Rei did not notice the line of spit hanging from his mouth as he took Nagisa in, seeming not to notice—or care—at how openly he had been staring at the blond.

His pants, his disappointedly noticed, where a bit less tight than there normally were. It didn't fit Nagisa as well as the others, incapable of outlining the blond's legs (and ass), leaving Rei's wandering eyes to wander further. His shirt had been buttoned wrong, showing not only a bit of chest, but stomach, as well. Nagisa's hair, which was always a bit unruly and curly, stuck up at strange angles, sticking to his skin in odd places.

Nagisa sighed, walking in to sit on his desk. "C'mere," he smiled, gesturing for him to lean closer with his hand. Surprisingly, the stubborn male complied, letting Nagisa wipe the drool from his mouth. "Did you overwork yourself?"

Rei, seemingly still caught in a daze, slightly nodded. He liked the way Nagisa's gaze softened as his lips pulled into a gentle smile, unlike the playful and teasing ones he was used to. There was a calm air that enraptured him, drawing Rei closer to him. Nagisa kissed his forehead. "That's not healthy, Rei-chan."

He frowned, pulling back. "Did you just—?"

Nagisa's eyes widened, as if he had just realized what he had done. "I'm sorr—mm!" For once, it was Nagisa's turn to blush as Rei's mouth captured his, standing up so that it'd be easier to kiss him. Neither knew exactly what Rei was doing, the taller of the two almost positive that the bit of alcohol he had last night to calm his nerves was still in his system—but, he'd be lying if he said he had not of wanted this for the past month.

His lips gently prodded at the blond's, considering pulling back until he felt fingers treading their way through his hair, pulling him closer to the other. He couldn't help the slight smile that found its way to his face making Nagisa giggled. "I never knew you were so frisky, Mr. Ryugazaki," he whispered, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Rei's hand wandered from its spot on Nagisa's knee, stopping on the side of his upper thigh.

Rei rolled his eyes. "I never suspected you to be such a pain in the ass, either." His other hand reached up further, patting down Nagisa's curls. He pecked the blond's lips a few more times. "Now, go get my coffee."

"But—"

"You were late," Rei reminded, licking his lips. "Therefore, until you do as I ask, don't expect something like this to happen again."

Nagisa huffed, sliding off the desk in a bit of a sour mood.

* * *

The boy slightly hummed as his finger trailed down the man's chest, popping open another button. His tie had long since been removed from around his neck and thrown somewhere onto the floor. Nagisa let a sly smile slip onto his face as Rei slid his shirt down his arms, revealing the smaller's torso. Soon, Rei's lips were on his neck, kissing up until he reached his ear.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," he whispered, gingerly taking his lobe between his teeth. Nagisa, in response, let out a low groan, instinctively rocking his hips. Nagisa was, for the moment, grateful he had initiated this attack—for, just before he had walked in, Rei had been working on his usual paperwork. And, it was then that Nagisa had taken it upon himself to climb onto the other's lap.

"I locked the door," he mumbled, starting to get impatient with Rei's shirt. Rei's hands had begun to wander, now, running up his backside and to his front, distracting him from the button-up. The man was massaging his chest, letting his fingers rub into his pectoral muscles, being careful to avoid his nipples. "Rei-chan," he whined. "Don't be mean."

"Mean?" he mused, leaning down to kiss his neck. His tongue rubbed into his skin as his hands continued massaging the male, just barely letting his thumb brush against a hardened nub. "Is that any way to talk to your boss?"

The blond groaned, pulling Rei's chin up to mesh their lips together. Nagisa was, without a doubt trying his damnedest to speed things up. He hated being played with, and as Rei's hands continued fondling him, rolling his nipples between his forefinger and thumb, it was clear that was exactly the kind of things Rei intended on doing. He was enjoying it.

"No," he agreed, pulling away from him. Rei watched as he stood up, appreciating the way he shimmied out of his pants. And was overall pleased to find the skimpy underwear, if you could call it that, which had been revealed. Nagisa slightly pivoted on his toes, loving the way Rei's gaze fell to his body—admiring him. He loved the attention he received from Rei when he thought Nagisa wouldn't notice. And, most of all, he loved the way he often stared at his legs, and more frequently than not, his ass. "But, then again," he continued, taking upon a slight teasing tone. "Should my boss really be doing this with me, now?" Nagisa smiled at the confliction that flashed through his eyes as he placed his hands on the top of Rei's thighs, leaning over to lick his lips. He loved the way the man gulped as an almost unnoticeable blush dusted his cheeks, his confidence wavering as hands continued to rub his upper thighs, traveling to his crotch.

Nagisa took his bottom lip between his teeth, pulling on it as he leaned down, so that Rei's head will follow his movement to in between his knees. He couldn't help but to broaden his smile at Rei's expression. "You aren't nervous, are you?"

"Don't sound so condescending," he muttered, his eyes flickering to the door. "You're just—I mean…uh—" he took in a deep breath, no longer looking at him. "You really are confident about this whole thing, aren't you?"

"Maybe I want a pay raise."

The man frowned, finally able to focus on him. "You won't get one."

Nagisa leaned forward, slowly dragging his tongue across his clothed member, making the man above him groan. It was obvious Rei wasn't entirely comfortable with this situation. But, Nagisa would see to it that he was comfortable enough. "Not even if I'm really good?" His voice was still teasing, but Rei didn't miss the seductive undertone added to it, seeming to draw out his words more.

He couldn't help but to bite his lips as Nagisa looked back up at him, his eyes seeming to want him as much as Rei wanted Nagisa. Rei concluded that he was probably looking way too into it, being far too horny to look past the things he wanted to see and what was actually there. Nagisa had somehow thrown his mind into a chaotic haze—being worse, now, that this was actually _him, actually _doing these things to _Rei, _and not something his imagination had procured.

He tried focusing on Nagisa's hands, admittedly enjoying this more than he should have been. Rei had, once before, tried telling himself that he was his boss, and getting into _any _type of relationship with Nagisa, whether it be sexual or not, would be tricky. But now that he was here, and he wanted it just as badly as Rei did from the start, he didn't _care. _They were both adults making a conscious decision to, perhaps, fuck in his office. And he was okay with that. Because, he was way too fucking horny for any other option.

Nagisa listened to his breathing as he unzipped the man's khakis, and with his assistance, pulled them down his thighs just enough so he could get to his underwear, next. He could tell from just the rise and fall of Rei's chest how much he wanted it, sucking in a bit as Nagisa pulled down his boxers. He was fascinated with the things he quickly found he adored about this man. Like, the sharp intake of his breath as his hand wrapped around the base of his cock and Rei threw his head back, tightly shutting his eyes. The reactions he had been eliciting out of him only furthered Nagisa's own want for him, making touching Rei so much more enjoyable.

Nagisa's tongue shot out from between his lips, experimentally running over his tip. He was amused to hear Rei hiss out, slightly bucking his hips. He was, however, surprised at the sudden pang that hit his lower stomach, his dick jumping at Rei's reaction.

He smiled, swirling his tongue over the tip, watching Rei as he did. The man's cheeks were flushed, but not from embarrassment this time. He was sure the heat that rose to his cheeks was the same flooding Nagisa's own body, a desire so strong it made his head feel stuffy and his senses thick. His eyes were slightly drooped and hazy, watching Nagisa just as curiously as he had been watching him. "Do you like it?" He asked, running his tongue over his slit, next. The man, seemingly incapable of words at the moment, helplessly nodded, letting out a soft 'mm'.

Nagisa couldn't help smiling, taking Rei fully into his mouth, now.

The blond was giddy as Rei's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open, almost as if his jaw had come unhinged from his mouth. He didn't make any noise, however, the shock of his warm, wet mouth being too much of a shock. Nagisa had not have expected, however, the sudden rough tugging on his hair as fingernails scraped his scalp, holding him in place. "Shit," he hissed. Rei took in a long, deep breath, throwing his head back. "Warn people before you do that, hm?"

Nagisa responded by hallowing his cheeks, beginning to move up and down his shaft, now. He was just beginning to enjoy the taste of Rei's salty skin against his tongue, the pre-cum that had been leaking from his tip coating Nagisa's mouth. He wanted to moan Rei's name, throwing his head back as he mercilessly took him for all he was worth. And, as he continued sucking him off, forcing Rei as deep within his mouth as he could, Nagisa couldn't help but to rub his palm against his own erection, making around the man's dick.

"Nagisa," he chanted softly. Nagisa sped up. "_Nagisa._"

It was only minutes later he cummed, taking the boy by surprise. His seed shot to the back of his throat with an unprecedented force, and his hands wrapped even tighter into the blond's hair, unbeknownst choking the boy and giving him no chance but to swallow. Nagisa didn't mind, however, enjoying the way Rei tugged at his hair.

"Well, Rei-chan," he giggled, smiling up at him. Rei lazily looked down at him, enjoying the tanned face between his legs. Rei had to admit, even with the bit of white on his face and tangled hair, even with his wide smile and swollen lips, Nagisa was still unbelievably attractive. More beautiful, perhaps, than the female employees here. Nagisa smiled with a knowing face, his tongue darting out to lick just along his lips, lapping up the bit of cum that had been left behind. "How was I, _Rei?_"

The man shuddered, leaning further back into his chair. Who was he kidding? He was f_ar _more beautiful than he was used to seeing, more so than anyone he knew. His eyes, which were almost a lavender pink in the right lighting, were playful and lively. Rei felt the sudden urge to kiss this dumb blond boy between his legs.

"Stand up," he ordered.

"Rei-chan?"

"Get. Up." He said, putting more force behind his words.

Confused, Nagisa obediently did as he was told, letting the man appreciatively stare at him. He stood up, as well, quickly removing his shirt, along with his pants and boxers. His shoes and socks soon followed, trying not to let the fact that Nagisa was watching bother him. Nagisa was admiring Rei, just as he had done to him. And, as Rei walked to the desk, his back facing him, Nagisa couldn't help but to admire his perfectly sculpted back. Then, letting his eyes roam lower, to his perfectly rounded ass.

He wanted to touch it.

The blond jumped when he heard the clatter of things falling from Rei's desk and onto the floor, a picture frame breaking, he was sure. "Rei-chan?"

"Well, come on. We don't have all day, you know." He giggled, realizing what Rei meant.

"That's naughty, Rei-chan. On your desk?"

"Would you rather the floor?"

Nagisa ignored him, hoisting himself onto the cold surface. He shivered, goose bumps raising on his flesh. And, before Nagisa could say anything more to deter Rei's carefully raised self-confidence, he stepped closer to the blond, forcibly catching the boy's mouth in his. His lips were full, Rei noted, and tasted faintly of cherries—bittersweet, but in no way unpleasant. Nagisa's lips carried a beautiful natural color.

Rei let his fingers intertwine in his smooth, curly locks of blond hair, pushing a stray strand behind his ear. The kiss was a deliberately soft one, making Nagisa wiggle closer to him in annoyed anticipation. He wanted to feel every part of Rei, as soon as he could. Whereas, Rei, on the other hand wanted to feel his slowly. He wanted to savor the boy before him, not knowing if he'd get another chance like this.

Nagisa traced his slender fingers against the bare of Rei's back, trying not to revel in the feel of his skin too much. He needed him closer. And as he pulled Rei's waist towards his, their bodies meeting with a very ungraceful grunt and huff, Nagisa couldn't help but to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Nagisa wiggled his hips over the others. "You're so hard, Rei-chan."

"Isn't that the point?" he whispered, tracing his index finger under the blond's chin. Nagisa immediately dropped his smile, realizing Rei wasn't smiling with him. It wasn't that Rei was un-amused by him, or even annoyed. But with his bare, hard length pushing against Nagisa, Rei could feel how hard the other was, and how warm he felt—even through the black-laced panties.

Nagisa shivered, leaning his head so that it rested against the taller's chest. He let Rei's heartbeat thump against his forehead for a moment, resting his shaky hands on the desk beside him. Rei had begun to make him nervous without his usual stutter or flamboyant blushes. His smoldering dark eyes, which were like the night sky just after the sun had set, had begun to light his skin a blaze. Nagisa had always believed that a mere gaze couldn't hurt him, but as his lips raked across the man's left pectoral muscle, flicking out his tongue to accompany the soft kisses, he couldn't say he was so sure, anymore.

Rei's eyes were soft as he watched him, still easing his fingers through the boy's blond hair. He let himself feel Nagisa, and as his mouth encased a nipple, he let himself enjoy him. He wouldn't worry about whether he would be here tomorrow, or even later. Because what mattered was now. Rei let himself bask in his presence, and for the first time since Nagisa had started working for him, let himself be grateful for the boy. He was grateful Nagisa had been appointed to him. Because, as he suckled on the pert nipple in his mouth, softly rocking against Rei, Rei let himself accept just how much he liked him. How much Nagisa had become a part of him in the last month and how much he absolutely _adored him. _

"Rei-chan," he called, his voice so much sweeter than Rei remembered.

"Hm?" He leaned down so that he could hear the boy better.

"Fuck me," he said, hooking his hands around the back of Rei's neck so the man wouldn't be able to pull away from his deliciously enticing words, Nagisa's hips pushing a little more harshly into him. "Fuck me hard, Mr. Ryugazaki."

The man growled, kissing his way down the boy's neck just as he had down Rei's chest. "Not yet," he rasped, continuing down his neck until he reached his collarbone. Rei, having a sudden surge of dominance take over him, couldn't help the little groans that would escape his mouth each time Nagisa would squirm against him, begging for Rei to touch him more. Or even when his fingers dug into Rei's scalp, softly mewling his name as Rei lapped at his nipple, his right hand rolling the other rose colored bud between his forefinger and thumb.

Rei couldn't help but to enjoy his breathless noises, memorizing each pant. And when he finally pulled up, a satisfied grin on his face, he took a moment to admire Nagisa's blushing face. Rei felt like a love struck sappy teenage boy. Something he had not felt for a very long time. But, after spending do much time with him and knowing how difficult Nagisa could sometimes get, or absent-minded and aloof, he liked that his attention was on him. He liked that, at this moment, Nagisa was forced to think about him, and what Rei was doing to him.

"Rei-chan," he called to him, his voice languid and smooth. The expression on Nagisa's face had begun to make him feel nervous. "Give me your hand." Regrettably, and filled with caution, he complied, watching as the boy kissed each of his fingertips, lazily parting his lips around each one. His pink-tinted bedroom eyes watched Rei as he ran the man's hand down his stomach. And then, lower and lower and lower until he had reached the band of his panties.

There was no hesitation in the smaller boy as he forced Rei's hand into the barrier, moaning out as his warm, calloused hand cupped against him. Rei didn't have the time to be embarrassed as he arched into him, rubbing his hard length against his hand.

Rei let out a sigh, using his other hand to drag the skimpy underwear down his thighs until it reached his ankles, not having the patience to pull them completely off. He knelt between the blond's thighs, just as he had done before him, using his free hand to spread open his legs wider. Rei hoisted the blond's legs over his shoulders, watching in fascinated as a finger traced just barely over his pink hole. He took a moment to suck on his fingers, then, pushing against the hole again when it was properly salivated.

Rei's fascination grew as he watched his middle digit enter him, slowly, disappearing the further he pushed in. He tried to keep his attention away from his growing need, pushing his finger against the boy's walls to properly stretch him. But even that had a pang hit his stomach, his mouth beginning to water as he slipped the single finger in and out of him.

His lips began to slide against his thigh, closing his eyes tightly as he added another finger to the heat, listening as his noises grew in volume. "_Re-Rei-chan!" _he would call, making the man want to slow down. He knew no matter how many times Nagisa would call his name, he'd never get tired of hearing it. Not when he said it like that. And, when he added his mouth to the equation, teasing flicking his tongue over the quivering hole as his fingers worked inside of him, Rei knew he'd never get tired of playing with him, if given the chance.

Nagisa, however, wasn't so sure how much of this he could take as the man added a third finger, pushing his heels into his back. He had sometime during being fingered thrown himself across the desk, arching his back towards the ceiling with his blond curls fanned out against the fake wood finishing. Nagisa's fist was pressed tightly to the side of his mouth as Rei removed his fingers from him completely, replacing the feeling with his tongue.

Nagisa let out a rather loud moan, pushing his heels against Rei's back harder. He wasn't sure if he was hurting him or not. But, as his fingers hooked to the edge of the desk, allowing to hold onto something as the coli in his stomach snapped, hurling him over the edge and his undoing onto his stomach, he wasn't sure if he minded.

"Well?" the man chuckled, crawling back up to where the boy lay panting. "How was I?" Rei had been mocking him, as he had asked a similar question on his performance. Nagisa, however, didn't have enough shame to mock him back.

"Good," he gasped, nodding. "Fantastic. Wonderful." The boy nodded again, his gaze drifting away from the man's face to the ceiling. "Yeah," he said. "Real well."

"Good." Nagisa peeked down at him, raising an eyebrow. "Then, I guess you won't hate me too much for this, then?"

Before he could answer, Rei's tongue was in his mouth, letting Nagisa taste him. It wasn't something he was completely disgusted by and held no particular aversion to it. The way Rei used his tongue in both his mouth and lower regions made it completely tolerable.

"Why would I hate you for kissing me?" he giggled, pulling back.

Rei pecked his mouth a few more times, smiling when Nagisa would turn his head and he would miss. "I wasn't referring to that."

"Then what?"

The man kissed along his jawline, nibbling at his neck. "It's time for you to go make those copies I asked for over an hour ago, Nagisa-kun."

"Rei-chan—!"


End file.
